Your Weekly VMin
by rmn21
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot atau Twoshoot VMin! "Sungguh? Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 500 tahun lalu." "Aku mencintaimu." "Kim idiot Taehyung!" Top! V Bot! Jimin HAPPY READING!
1. chapter 1

"Taehyung?"

Jimin menghampiri pemuda dengan surai pirang yang kini tengah duduk dan berfokus pada sebuah laptop yang menyala redup. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya berdeham singkat, tak berniat menanggapi lebih panjang.

"Taehyung lihat aku."

Jimin berucap lembut saat kini dirinya berada tepat di samping kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendengus singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan menatap Jimin datar.

"Apa? Cepat, aku sedang sibuk."

Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya pada sekotak rokok yang berada diatas meja, mengambil satu buah dan melirik Jimin singkat. Ia menyalakan batang nikotin tersebut dan menyesapnya kuat. Membiarkan asap beracun mengisi paru-parunya.

Jimin terbatuk singkat.

"Kita...selesai?"

Jimin memainkan surai pirang milik Taehyung yang mulai memanjang. Matanya ia pejamkan tiap kali asap rokok berhembus dari kedua belah bibir milik pemuda tersebut. Jimin tak pernah suka rokok.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Kau punya Hoseok, aku punya Jungkook."

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan sebelum menatap Jimin dalam.

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak mengkhianatiku, kita akan baik-baik saja sampai detik ini."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Taehyung tersenyum miring. Ia membawa jari-jari panjangnya pada wajah Jimin, memberikan elusan lembut pada sebelah pipi yang kini bertambah tirus itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berkhianat. Kau, kau lah yang selama ini selalu pergi dengan Jungkook setiap malam. Kau yang selama ini selalu menyelinap keluar saat aku telah tertidur, itu kau! Kau duluan yang memulainya!"

Jimin menaikkan suaranya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk membungkus milik Taehyung yang masih berada di pipinya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Matanya menghilang seiring bertambah kencang kekehan yang ia keluarkan.

"Rupanya kau tahu hmm? Kini aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan."

Jimin bisa melihat setetes air mata keluar dari manik pemuda di hadapannya. Taehyung menangis, di saat harusnya ialah yang menangis.

"Kau memang bajingan. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu."

Kali ini tawa Taehyung pecah. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ya, aku memang terlahir bajingan."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan mungil milik Jimin, mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku bajingan, aku tak pantas untukmu. Kau tak pernah tau Park Jimin, kau tak pernah tau seberapa keras aku berjuang agar bisa terlihat sejajar denganmu. Kau tak pernah tahu seberapa iri aku dengan pemuda Jung yang kastanya setara denganmu itu. Kau-"

Jimin menubrukkan bibirnya pada milik Taehyung. Membuat pemuda itu bungkam dalam keterkejutan. Jimin memagut bibir Taehyung singkat sebelum melepasnya.

"Pernahkah aku memintamu untuk setara denganku? Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kim Taehyung! Bukan karena kastamu sama denganku, bukan karena kau sejajar denganku! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu tuan Kim?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung kecewa. Semua ketulusannya selama ini seolah diinjak-injak.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti. Kau pikir berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang mengatakan jika kau seharusnya bukan untukku hah!? Aku pun mencintaimu karena kau adalah Park Jimin! Tapi apa harga yang harus kubayar untuk mencintaimu? Ini berat Park Jimin, berat."

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Keluar."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Taehyung berteriak kencang. Tangannya ia genggam kuat di samping tubuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Selamat tinggal Kim."

Jimin berbalik, hendak berjalan keluar dari apartemen milik Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Park Jimin, kau tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum getir, setetes air mata jatuh dari maniknya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Kim idiot Taehyung."

 ** _A/N:_** Hy guys! Jadi aku balik dengan FF dari kapal minorku:") Semua FF disini nantinya hanya oneshoot atau twoshoot aja ya..

See you next time


	2. Meet

_**Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin menggosokkan kedua tangannya kuat, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap bayangan seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya muncul bersama titik-titik salju yang berjatuhan.

"Taehyung idiot.."

Tubuhnya seolah beku, tapi Jimin tak peduli. Ia harus menunggu. Manik arangnya terbuka lebar tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian saat bayangan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu berjalan dalam balutan mantel dan sebuah syal putih tulang. Bayangan tersebut terus mendekat hingga kini ia mampu melihat wajahnya. Benar orang itu. Hingga saat orang tersebut berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin, ia menangis.

"TAEHYUNG IDIOT! TOLOL! BAJINGAN!"

Jimin meneriaki pemuda di hadapannya dengan berbagai kata umpatan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul tubuh tegap yang bergeming di hadapannya. Ia rindu, terlalu rindu untuk mengucapkan kata 'selamat datang' dengan benar.

"Aku pulang."

Pria itu- Taehyung membawa Jimin dalam dekapannya. Merasakan tubuh yang kini bertambah kurus itu bergetar dalam tangisan.

"Kau tolol.."

Jimin bergumam dalam tangisannya. Taehyung mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kau bajingan.."

Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

"Kukira kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi dasar sinting!"

Taehyung melepaskan dekapannya pelan. Ia menatap Jimin dengan maniknya yang legam. Jimin balas menatap.

"Tidak akan pernah dalam hidupku aku berhenti mencintaimu. Jangan bicara omong kosong."

Setelahnya Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka, memagut pelan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menumpuk belasan tahun lamanya. Kini keduanya sama, menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

Taehyung berucap kala pagutan keduanya terlepas. Ia mengusap pelan air mata Jimin yang meleleh turun. di kecupnya kedua manik yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat lewat sebuah foto. Kini ia bisa menyentuh Jimin secara langsung, Taehyung lebih bahagia dari siapapun di muka bumi ini.

"Idiot. Aku tak sudi memaafkanmu."

Jimin mendekap Taehyung erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia benar-benar rindu. Dadanya terasa akan meledak saking bahagianya. Jimin ingin berteriak kencang, mengatakan pada seisi semesta bahwa Taehyung telah kembali. Kekasihnya telah kembali.

"Kita pulang sekarang? Di sini dingin, aku tak mau kita berdua berakhir dengan demam di hari pertama bertemu."

Jimin bergeming.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin pelan, menggendongnya seperti koala. Ia terkekeh dalam hati mengingat jika kini Jimin sudah menginjak usia 31 tahun. Dasar bayi besar.

"Kau hangat.."

Jimin menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya itu yang amat ia rindukan. Bau Taehyung seperti kayu manis, menenangkan. Kini matanya mulai terasa berat, ia mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, nanti ku bangunkan."

Taehyung mengelus punggung kekasihnya pelan.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kau sungguh akan ada di sampingku saat nanti aku terbangun?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Ini lebih dari sekedar nyata. Jadi sekarang tidurlah."

Taehyung mengecup singkat pucuk hidung Jimin dan tersenyum kecil. Jimin mengangguk, mengembalikan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung.

"Jangan pergi lagi dasar idiot."

"Tidak akan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **A/N**_ : _Haloo aku balik lagi~ karena kemaren ada yg minta supaya jangan angst jadi ini aku bawain yang lumayan manis hehe_

 _See you next chap!_


End file.
